Plastic bags are commonly used in lining containers, receptacles, boxes, and the like because of the protection afforded to the container, the ease of clean up and disposal, cost, and the ability to hold liquids. Liner bags are particularly useful in conjunction with animal litter boxes. The liner bags are typically positioned within the litter box, and then filled with an absorbent litter from a separate source. The boxes or liners are thrown away after the litter is soiled. In some instances, a rim lid of the litter box is utilized to retain the liner bag in place.